


The Hero

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, DR. SEUSS - Works
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to Scorpia710's challenge to write an Alex Rider fic in Dr. Seuss verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero

"Rider." He said, "Alex Rider," repeat.  
He quirked quite a bow, nearly fell off his feet!  
But it's all for the mission, for the Greater Good—  
so he dressed for a party in a suit with no hood.

He strolled 'mong the rich folk with falsified class.  
He saved the young damsel from her falling glass.  
And when she did offer him an escort,  
he danced like an angel in God's own High Court.

Then she lured him aside and trapped him away-  
"Silly boy, you have no idea with whom you play!"

Her scheme was near finish, her ingenious plan  
had no chance of failure. "Down with Britain!"

But she didn't know of Alex's gadgets,  
his gifts from Good Smithers could melt any latches!

Soon he was free and he rushed to and fro-  
He must stop the lady before her big show!  
At last he came upon her secret room—  
Oh no! It was guarded! But he beat the goon.  
And with mere seconds left, the boy found the bomb.

Alex Rider, the hero! (Like we knew all along.)


End file.
